


他们的性福生活之23（下）

by hooikuan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooikuan/pseuds/hooikuan





	他们的性福生活之23（下）

23的性福生活之角色扮演（下）

金宇硕在自己的卧室里自带的浴室里洗完澡，特意等了好一会儿才去韩胜宇的房间。没想到，打开房门看到的是面对着门口，撅着屁股睡着了的韩胜宇。"倒是挺乖的。"金宇硕关上房门，看韩胜宇把所有的东西都穿戴在身上，奖励似的捏捏耳朵，揉揉尾巴。"嗯...."尾巴被揉着带动体内肛塞摩擦着他的肠壁，即使在睡梦中也发出娇吟声。"呵...."看韩胜宇这个样子，更让人想欺负他呢。

没有特意叫醒他，金宇硕先拿出手机拍几张照，还录了一段小视频发在他们十人的群聊里，瞬间获得10个操字。把手机扔一边，决定要吵醒这个睡着的小狐狸了。金宇硕抓着尾巴，在他的会阴处打转。"小狐狸，该起床咯。"金宇硕的声音和外表有点反差，是个拥有低音炮的花美男。"嗯...."会阴处的瘙痒让韩胜宇忍不住扭腰想要摆脱它。"小狐狸...."金宇硕沿着脊椎从下往上轻吻，弄得身下人不停轻颤。

韩胜宇懵懵懂懂间知道金宇硕正在玩弄他的身子，也不反抗，还温顺的配合他。"宇硕...."金宇硕听到自己的名字，一掌打在臀肉上。"小狐狸怎么会说人话呢，嗯？"被打了一下屁股韩胜宇已经够委屈了，现在还听到自己不能说人话，更是只会哼哼唧唧的。"嗯....."金宇硕手劲不小，刚才那一掌只用了四成力，也耐不住韩胜宇皮肤白啊，一个鲜明的手掌印出现在右臀上。"疼不疼？"金宇硕到底还是心疼他的，小心的揉着、时不时落下轻吻，安慰着他。

韩胜宇摇摇屁股表示没关系。金宇硕让韩胜宇平躺在床上，胸前两点被乳夹夹得充血、红肿。"疼...."金宇硕把乳夹打开时，韩胜宇还是没忍住疼。如果说乳夹夹着一段时间，已经习惯了那种感觉就没什么，可是一拿下来血液突然循环，反而还更疼一些。两个都被拿下来后，乳头已经红肿不堪，连带旁边一小部分乳肉也通红一片。金宇硕伸出舌头轻舔左边茱萸，韩胜宇双手抓在他肩膀上，忍住刺痛。"很疼吗？"感觉到肩上的力气，抬头就看到抬头咬唇、闭着眼的韩胜宇。"一点点...."

金宇硕怕他疼也没敢多逗留在胸前两点，轻轻抚弄一下就转移到下身。被装在袋子里的男物还是软的，可能是胸前疼痛加上金宇硕没有特别的刺激他的敏感带。隔着纱质袋子握着它，轻轻搓揉，感受着它慢慢硬挺。"舒服吗？"韩胜宇点点头，握着金宇硕的手腕想要他快一点。金宇硕没有让他如意，只是让阳具挺立起来就放开手，摸上狐狸尾巴。

"拔出来..."肛塞体积不小，一直在体内的感觉一点都不舒服，加上现在的姿势更是顶得难受。金宇硕让他双腿张开、抬高，自己抓着膝盖处，肛塞拔出来的时候眼神没离开过。"啊...."肛塞被拉出来一半，又被挤回进穴道。润滑剂已经干透，韩胜宇也因为没什么快感，穴道里有点干涩，这样一拉一推得有点痛。金宇硕把润滑剂挤在穴口处，转动着肛塞，让润滑剂流进去。手摸上逐渐疲软的性器，快速撸动，也释放出信息素让韩胜宇迅速进入情动状态。

肛塞被取出，后穴因为被长时间撑开而留下了一个小口。金宇硕轻松伸入两根手指，轻挠肠肉。"啊.....不要...."金宇硕玫瑰味的信息素已经让韩胜宇情动，现在处于敏感状态。金宇硕见肠道内已经渗出花液，就把手指抽出，把已经挺立许久的硬物抵在穴口。"脱掉...."韩胜宇见金宇硕还穿着浴袍，只是撩开下摆露出男物，就夹住双腿转过身，大有不脱衣服就不让操的意思。

金宇硕捏捏他的脸颊，把浴袍脱下扔在一边。略显粗暴地分开他的腿，没有任何前戏就直接插到底。"啊...太深了...."Alpha的先天优势让韩胜宇无法承受，体内硬物不断磨过那一点，很快就带着韩胜宇进入高潮。"宇硕....啊...慢....慢点啊....."韩胜宇感觉到自己将近爆发，用手抓住想延迟射精时间。"没事，想射就射。"金宇硕知道他在想什么，一手抓着他的手，一手撸动硬物。不一会儿，韩胜宇就射了，射在内裤小袋子里。金宇硕把性器埋在花穴内，享受着肠肉有规律的收缩。

韩胜宇射完之后，突然把金宇硕推开，被子盖过头，金宇硕怎么叫都不应。"胜宇哥，不舒服吗？"金宇硕很紧张，生怕刚才弄伤了他，见他不回话只好用力把被子扯下来，看到的就是红着眼眶的韩胜宇。"怎么哭啦？嗯？是不是哪里疼？说话啊。"金宇硕慌了。前几天他们就说过，韩胜宇接近发情期，变得特别敏感特别爱哭，只要一点小事就会流泪。韩胜宇摇摇头，咬着手指，努力把自己缩成一个小团子。

金宇硕看着这样的韩胜宇也不知道该怎么办，只能让自己的信息素包围他、安慰他。"是不是我弄疼你了？对不起。"从背后抱住他，嘴唇在腺体附近轻吻。"....""什么？"韩胜宇好像说了什么，可是太小声了，金宇硕没有听见。"太快了...."这回听见了。原来韩胜宇是因为射得太快才会这样，金宇硕失笑。"你是傻瓜吗？有什么好哭的？"韩胜宇又觉得委屈了，不是你射的快你当然觉得没什么，下次你试试五分钟不到就射看看，就怕你哭得比我更厉害。

金宇硕看韩胜宇撅起的嘴巴就知道他不高兴了。"好，对不起啦，下次我会帮你控制一下的。"虽然不是很满意，但是韩胜宇也勉强接受他的道歉，享受着安慰的吻。"那....还做吗？"金宇硕那话儿还挺着呢，不过韩胜宇都哭成这样了，再做下去好像有点禽兽。韩胜宇瞄了一眼，"哼╯^╰"我都哭成这样了，还不软，真是够了。韩胜宇有时候还是蛮傲娇的。金宇硕笑笑，打算去冲冷水澡缓解一下自己的欲望。

"去哪呢？过来躺下。"金宇硕又屁颠屁颠地跑回来，靠着床头躺下。韩胜宇跨坐上去，把巨物夹在臀缝中。金宇硕捧着他的脸蛋，吻上他的唇。唇上还有眼泪流下的咸味，金宇硕把上下唇都尝过之后才伸出舌头沿着唇线舔一圈。舌尖舔过每一颗皓齿，调戏着羞于见人的小粉舌。"嗯...."下颚被捏住不能闭合，唾液在唇舌交缠间流出，顺着下颚线一直流到金宇硕手上。

韩胜宇舌头被玩弄着，颈后腺体也被搓揉着，后穴深处也开始流出蜜汁。韩胜宇抬高腰身，左手握着柱体，对准穴口慢慢往下坐。"啊...."蜜穴一点一点被撑开，一点一点被填满，两人同时发出满足的呻吟声。韩胜宇自顾自的上下动作，用后穴去套弄体内巨龙，金宇硕也乐得看他自己来。"啊....好大....嗯...."韩胜宇的动作越来越快，上下动作越来越快，好几次差点让巨物滑出。

金宇硕没控制住自己，双手握着他的腰身，在他往下坐的同时顶腰，让硬物入得更深。"啊....太深了....啊....啊...."主动权已经交还给金宇硕，韩胜宇只是被动地被抬起放下。金宇硕坐起身让韩胜宇往后倒。"膝盖不好还要这样玩。"韩胜宇膝盖向来不好，他们也尽量不用伤膝盖的姿势，可是耐不住有人主动。手轻轻搓揉膝盖，下身却一下比一下用力，像是要把囊袋也塞进穴内一样。

韩胜宇在金宇硕背上留下数条抓痕，金宇硕也不介意，只是握着他的腿持续撞击。"轻点....嗯....啊...."韩胜宇被翻了个身，现在是侧躺，一只腿被扛在肩上。"快点....要射了...."金宇硕的顶弄还是有条不紊的，韩胜宇只好开声催促。"要射了？那听这个吧。""嗯....."俯身拿过刚才被丢在床上的手机，体内巨物顶得更深，韩胜宇被顶得弓起身子。

"求你....求你动.....啊.....啊....太快了...."韩胜宇听到自己的声音，眼睛都睁大了。"哥，要不要也求求我？"韩胜宇会答应金宇硕玩角色扮演，就是因为他手上有上次他和曹承衍在录音室欢爱时的录音，可是没想到他会打开给他听。"关掉...."韩胜宇想要抢过手机却被压制住。听着手机里传来的肉体拍打声、曹承衍的粗喘声还有自己淫荡的呻吟声。"啊....啊...."

韩胜宇是第一次一边听着自己和别人欢爱的录音，一边做爱，让他更加敏感。"哥要是求我的话，我也可以让哥射哦。"金宇硕明显感觉到韩胜宇变得更敏感，轻轻的触碰都惹得肠壁一阵收缩。"唔....求你让我射....啊...."知道不满足他的恶趣味，他是不会放过自己的，韩胜宇话才刚说完就被快速的顶弄。

金宇硕每一下都狠狠擦过他的敏感点再顶到没有打开的生殖腔口，韩胜宇知道第二次情潮要到了。"快点....啊....要射了....啊...."金宇硕让韩胜宇平躺，手压在膝盖处让他门户大开地接受他的撞击。"啊....啊...."录音和现实中的呻吟声交错，金宇硕的动作越来越快，越来越急。"射了....啊...."随着录音中人儿的高潮，韩胜宇也被情欲淹没。还套在小袋子里的性器射出精液，和刚才射出的混在一起，泥泞不堪。

金宇硕在韩胜宇爆发后，用力顶弄数百次也释放在他体内深处。两人拥抱着平息呼吸，听着自动重复播放的音频，韩胜宇不由得轻颤一下。"赶快删掉。"韩胜宇答应的条件就是把音频删掉，金宇硕也爽快得把删除了。享受着温润肠肉的按摩，阳具再度苏醒。金宇硕抽出巨物，脱掉他的内裤后再次埋进体内。"啊...."韩胜宇也无力反抗，只能享受了。"哥，手机的我已经删除了，电脑还有备份呢。"金宇硕就是故意和他玩文字游戏，毕竟那个时候只答应把手机里的删掉。"你....啊...真坏...啊...."韩胜宇也不想再去追究什么，沉沦在金宇硕为他塑造的情欲世界中。金宇硕还有一件事没告诉他，那个音频文件，还挂在他们十人群聊中"共享文件"里面。


End file.
